


Gossips Girl One Shots

by meangirls2304



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangirls2304/pseuds/meangirls2304





	1. Blair Waldorf/ Serena Van Der Woodsen: Memories

"Ugh! So last season!" Blair groaned throwing another dress on the floor. "Do you need help?" Serena offered walking over to Blair's closet. Blair pulled a face. "No, I'm fine." Blair protested. Serena rolled her eyes.

Serena pulled out a dusty cardboard box covered in glitter. "What is this?" Serena asked. Blair snatched back the box. "Nothing." Blair muttered. "Please just tell me. I won't judge you." Serena begged wanting to know the contents of the mysterious box.

After a half hour of arguing Blair finally groaned exhausted. "Fine! Look in the fucking box!" Blair yelled annoyed. Serena grinned slightly smug and set the box down in the floor. "Show me." Serena said sitting on the floor. Blair sighed sitting next to Serena on the floor.

Blair took off the lid and smiled. "It's just a yo-yo, Blair." Serena said confused. Blair frowned. "This is not any yo-yo. This is the yo-yo you lost when we first met. You let me keep it." Blair replied annoyed. Serena gasped. "You still have this?" She asked shocked.

 

_"Welcome to your first day of Kindergarten. I'm sure we'll all be great friends." Miss. Kirk smiled fakely. Blair scowled crossing her arms. Mommy told her it would be fun. But Miss. Kirk was annoying. Plus the girl next to her kept playing with a boring weird thing on a string._

_Soon the girl next to her started crying. "What isth it?" Blair snapped slightly annoyed. "I-I lost_ _mwy yo-yo." The girl whimpered. Blair sighed. Anything to get the stupid girl to shut up. "I'll hewlp ywou." Blair replied._

_"Thwank ywou!" The girl exclaimed hugging her. "Juwst don't bowther mwe again." Blair snapped. "I'm sworry. Ywou cwan have it." The girl replied pouting. And that was the start of a strange and wonderful friendship._

* * *

"Oh my god! I remember." Serena laughed.

They spent the next hour looking through objects and reminding each other about the past.

"Hey, what's this?" Serena asked holding a letter. Blair paled and snatched it away. "Don't read that." Blair snapped. "What? Why not?" Serena asked comfortingly. "Just get out." Blair ordered opening the door for Serena to leave.

When Serean left, Blair read the letter again

' _Dear Serena,_

_I was thinking about you again. I miss you so much. Why would you just leave like that? This time I was thinking about when Is dared me to kiss you. Do you remember?_

_For some reason, I can't get you out of mind... That kiss out of my mind. I still remember the taste of your strawberry lipgloss. I remember how tender your lips felt. I remember every single detail._

_I'm scared, S. So scared. I think... I think something's wrong with me. Otherwise why else am I thinking like this? But I don't want to forget you or the kiss. I want to remember everything. Every finest detail._

_Man this is chessy. But I don't care. Because... Your smile brightens up the darkest room, your laugh should sold as anti-depressants, you are my drug. I can't live without you._

_Serena, I think I'm in love with you._

_Love,_

_B'_

Blair wiped her eyes and tried to shake off the thoughts she was having. Like: What would happen if Serena read this letter? Would Serena laugh? Cry? Kiss? Slap? Tell? There was so many possibilities. Right now, Blair wasn't ready to let Serena see this. Well, never if Blair can help it.

 


	2. Blair Waldorf/ Jenny Humphrey: Dares

Serena and Blair walked into school together. "You can do this, B." Serena said reassuringly as she starting hugging Dan. Blair sighed. Wasn't it only a month ago she loved school? Blair looked over at the Met Steps almost longingly. Penelope was sitting at the top, smugly. Hazel was sitting by Penelope's side obediently. Is and Kate were giggling and exchanging gossip. While Jenny, oh Little Jenny, looked in awe and suprised that she was even among these girls. On the very steps she had fantasised about.

"You okay, B?" Serena asked gripping Blair's hand supportively. Blair nodded. "I'm fine." Blair muttered in reply.

Jenny walked tentitively over to Blair, Serena and Dan. She clutched her handbag tightly. "Remember the dare." Penelope whispered in Jenny's ear. Jenny nodded swallowing. "H-hey guys." Jenny said. Blair smirked to herself. It didn't escape her notice that Little J was nervous about something.

Penelope sighed. "Come on Little J, do you want to go far in this world or not?" She snapped. Blair looked at Jenny in interest. "B-but right here? In front of everyone?" Jenny asked slightly taken aback. "One of the many sacrifices you'll have to make." Kate replied in a daring tone.

"What's going on Jenny?" Dan asked confused. Jenny swallowed and wet her dry lips. Hazel rolled her eyes. "Little J here has a dare to fulfil." Is replied smirking. "Unless Little J is scared." Penelope taunted. "Jenny, just do the dare and leave us alone." Blair snapped annoyed.

Jenny stepped closer to Blair until Blair could feel Jenny's breath on her face. "What are you doing?" Blair whispered. "I'm doing the dare." Jenny replied slightly braver now. Jenny leaned slightly closer until their lips met.

Blair could taste Jenny's lipgloss and waffles she had for breakfast. Blair deepened the kiss slightly forgetting everyone around them whispering and staring. Jenny despite her best instincts ran her hand through the brown curls she had always been so envious of. While Blair's hands trailed along Jenny's sides cautiously. Jenny's lips were soft and her tongue explored Blair's mouth slowly and curiously. It was Blair who ended the kiss, breathless. Both girl's lips were still tingling. Jenny's lipgloss was now smuged and Blair's hair slightly ruffled and messed up.

The crowd had wide eyes with their phones out to capture the moment. Whispers started up. 

_Gossip Girl here, it seems N and C were wrong after all. Queen B didn't love either of them. Instead, it seems her heart has been stolen by Little J no less. We always thought they could be sisters, but seems they maybe different type of sisters if you know what I mean... Look for yourself boys. It seems the Queen and Queen In Training are happy with each other. I would save you heartfelt speeches for someone else... XO XO Gossip Girl._


	3. Blair Waldorf/ OC: Sneers to Fairytale?

Alana van der Woodsen was a lot of things, a bitch, an asshole, trouble and the person Blair loves to hate (or hates to love?). Just because Alana was Serena's twin sister it didn't mean Blair liked her. In fact, Blair hated her with a passion. From her annoyingly smug grin, to her green eyes that shone with mischief and to her tongue who supplied the harshest of insults if anyone got to close.

But somehow, even though Blair reminded herself again and again that Alana van der Woodsen was a smug bitchy asshole who knew nothing but how to irritate Blair so much that it put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day, Blair found Alana to be oddly alluring. Blair knows Alana's only redeeming quality is that she's related to Serena. But that doesn't stop Blair from purposely catching Alana's attention. Like a moth to flame, Blair can't help but draw closer to Alana van der Woodsen.

The truth is, Blair can't get enough of Alana van der Woodsen because to Blair, she is more than 'Serena van der Woodsen's twin sister'. Alana's green eyes looked at her daring Blair to start a war. "No one will ever love you, Alana van der Woodsen." Blair sneered in Alana's ear. 

Annoyingly, Alana react with laughter and a swift raise of her eyebrows. "So you always say." Alana smirked back. "Because it's true." Blair retorted. Alana rolled her eyes and to any onlooker it would seem Alana didn't care. But each time Blair said what she said it was like Blair was twisting the knife deeper into her heart.

Blair never seemed to notice though (or if Blair did, she just didn't care). Behind Alana's green eyes, were sorrow and regret. Everyone seemed to always swoop to Serena's side to comfort her about her parent problems or maybe to Eric's side to make sure he didn't attempt to kill himself again. Yet, Alana seemed to always be left out in the cold. Everyone forgot Alana's problems. They forgot Alana was hurting behind that sneering, smirking mask of indifference. 

"You say that like I care." Alana sneered. (Maybe because Alana does.) Blair rolled her eyes. "People only remember you as Serena and Eric's sister." Blair retorted. It seemed Blair Waldorf had just confirmed Alana's worse fears so fast that there was a slight crack in her mask that was protecting her.

Alana flinched at the insult. "People only remember you as a spoilt, rich brat who cares more about the crown on her head than her best friend." Alana retorted back smirking. Serena decided now was a good time to step in. "You've gone way over the line, Alana." Serena said disappointed.

She looked at her twin in shock. Didn't her darling twin sister remember her best friend's low blow or did she just not care? "But..." She started. "No, Alana. You've done enough damage for one day." Serena replied annoyed. Alana slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, have fun." Alana sneered sarcastically. From anyone else's mouth it would have been a nice gesture but not from Alana's.

People started whispering about what it could all mean. Blair sighed. "Thanks, S." Blair said hugging her best friend. "Anytime, B. Alana went way too far." Serena replied smiling. 

After PE Blair realised she had left her sport's bag in the Locker Rooms. "I'll be back in a second." Blair excused herself, slightly relieved to be away from Dan and Serena's slight PDA (especially after her break up with Chuck). 

As Blair entered she heard soft crying. 'Probably another Freshman.' Blair thought to herself. But since Blair was feeling slightly charitable today she looked for the source of the crying. Only to be suprised by the sight of Alana van der Woodsen hunched on a bench.

"Alana?" Blair asked touching Alana's shoulder softly. Alana groaned. "Oh it's you." Alana said glumly. "What's wrong?" Blair asked curiously as she sat next to her. "Like you care. Why don't you go back to Serena to cuddle like besties? Or is that job taken by Dan?" Alana sneered at her her voice thick with annoyance and sadness moulded into one overwhelming emotion.

"Tell me." Blair ordered. Alana sighed. "You were right." Alana replied looking sadly down at the floor. Blair had never seen this side of Alana. She was pretty sure no one had. "About what?" Blair asked crossing her arms. "That no one loves me. That everyone sees me as Serena's twin or Eric's older sister." Alana explained annoyed.

Blair looked at her in shock. "Well I don't. And Serena loves you, Eric loves you, Lily loves you. So many people love you." Blair reasured her softly. Then Blair suprised herself and Alana by kissing Alana's lips softly. Alana's lips tasted like salty tears and strawberry lipgloss.

Alana leaned in closer. Blair pulled away. "I love you." Blair said putting her forehead against Alana's. "I love you too." Alana whispered back leaning in to kiss Blair again.


End file.
